onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
MK IV Iron Fist Dropship
There isn't a better dropship in all of the UGI. It transports 20 UGI soldiers into the heat of battle and is considered by far the best there is. It doesn't transport vehicles there is a different variant for it. Design and Characteristics This design is actually retro in comparison by some of the other dropship designs that were coming out of the UGI. However this vehicle had one task to transport fully armed and loaded troops into the combat zone and provide covering fire much like a gunship if it needed to. Its best characteristic though was that a light shield was put on it that activated once it took off. But when the door is open on the back to allow troops in the Shields were on as well only UGI soldiers are able to enter the shield except if they were bringing in a cuffed soldier. Nothing could get in or out if it wasn't a UGI soldier. It was also built to suffer a huge beating and was also designed in many ways to crash into the ground unharmed with advanced Inertia dampners this dropship could charge at the ground at top speed and bounce off due to a shielding device that activated to make a "balloon" underneath it to not cause the frame damage. Even Black Codex Soldiers who were designed to not be contained cannot dent the armoring on the Iron Fist its classified as to why though. History The Dropship was designed and brought into service in 2890 in the Novan Galaxy. This vehicle was put into rapid production as troops all over the galaxy were in need of this transport. It was actually more reliable in combat than beaming troops in to the combat field due to if the enemy fired the shot would be beamed up and people were being killed on the ship. The Dropship can however beam its troops aboard in case of emergency. The UGI is the only holder and user of this vehicle for obvious reasons. It was also colored according to the service they were being used in. Novan War During the Novan war it proved far superior to its enemies dropships offering lighter weight yet more effective payload yield. It even was considered the Dropship that was winning the war. The UGI Intelligence began to paint thiers in a color black that would hide it from all sensors allowing them to drop agents around the planet to begin to destabilize governments and its attributed to the downfall of the Syndicate when Dropship Ceti 4 dropped 20 Agents and 2 Cipher agents around the Syndicate base they destabilized the entire organization in a single night. Usage For use only in the UGI its construction is kept secret as there are components in there worth much more than than the entire dropship. It has the only BATSATCOM Uplink chip that can act as a hub. Interesting Facts *Although it cost nearly 450,000,000 per dropship due to its components, the UGI keeps producing them and has stockpiled nearly 80,000 of them. *There has only been one successful hijacking of a MK IV Iron Fist, and it didn't last long as the controls locked up and it crashed into the water and sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. It was never recovered as it sank 280,000 feet. *It was named after its designer nicknamed Iron Fist due to his cybernetic hands after an policing accident on Teras V where his hands were shot off while being interrogated by local gangs. *It has the capacity of carrying 280,000 pounds but doesn't due to its bigger brother. The MKV Thunderhawk Heavy Dropship. *Its is used in every single military branch of the UGI, the only vehicle to do so in all of the UGI. *It is shielded to allow UGI soldiers to move in to the combat zone without being able to be picked off. And its shield is rated to survive a Antimatter WMD and still work. This was found out after the UGI mistakenly launched a Antimatter bomb and several hundred of these were in the air when it went off. Though out of the blast radius the shockwave was devastating and almost wiped out the entire island continent, after launching it into a fusion reactor. Category:UGI Vehicles